


L’ingiustizia della vita

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nickname su EFP e sul forum: AtobeTezukaTitolo: L’ingiustizia della vitaFandom: Yuri on icePersonaggi: Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri KatsukiPairing: Viktor x YuriSentimento & Ending: Crudeltà, Bad EndingIntroduzione: Non solo quel ragazzo ti ha fatto capire quanto per te fosse ancora importante il pattinaggio, ma è stato anche capace di conquistare il tuo cuore con il suo incredibile fascino, di cui tu, Viktor, sei stato il primo a rimanerne affascinato.Note dell'autore: Non sono certissima dell’IC di Viktor, ma spero che la storia vada bene.





	L’ingiustizia della vita

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname su EFP e sul forum: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: L’ingiustizia della vita  
> Fandom: Yuri on ice  
> Personaggi: Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuri  
> Sentimento & Ending: Crudeltà, Bad Ending  
> Introduzione: Non solo quel ragazzo ti ha fatto capire quanto per te fosse ancora importante il pattinaggio, ma è stato anche capace di conquistare il tuo cuore con il suo incredibile fascino, di cui tu, Viktor, sei stato il primo a rimanerne affascinato.  
> Note dell'autore: Non sono certissima dell’IC di Viktor, ma spero che la storia vada bene.

Non riesci a credere quanto la vita potesse essere ingiusta.  
Prima ti ha fatto conoscere la persona più fantastica del mondo, Yuuri Katsuki, e poi te l’ha portato via con una brutalità unica.  
Non solo quel ragazzo ti ha fatto capire quanto per te fosse ancora importante il pattinaggio, ma è stato anche capace di conquistare il tuo cuore con il suo incredibile fascino, di cui tu Viktor, sei stato il primo a rimanerne affascinato.  
Per lui avresti anche donato la sua anima, lo amavi più di te stesso e volevi essere al suo posto: Yuuri aveva ancora tutta una carriera da realizzare, mentre la tua aveva già raggiunto il vertice.  
Perché l’avevano accoltellato?  
Chi era stato così crudele da ammazzarlo senza ripensamenti?  
Te lo sei chiesto fin troppe volte da aver perso completamente il conto.  
Chiunque fosse stato, aveva distrutto tutti i vostri sogni: il futuro assieme che tanto agognavate, la vostra felicità che si era sgretolata in cocci che ancora dolevano dentro il tuo petto.  
Perché qualcuno doveva avercela con una persona così unica? Era qualcuno geloso della sua carriera? Non accettava il vostro rapporto? Oppure era te che voleva ferire? Probabilmente era un uomo che non poteva accettare che tu, Viktor, oltre ad essere una leggenda del pattinaggio, eri anche riuscito a conquistare il cuore del pattinatore giapponese e voleva vederti completamente infelice: ci era riuscito.  
Tu moristi appena sapesti di come quel pugnale gli trapassò il ventre lacerando gravemente diversi organi interni.  
A nulla servì la corsa con l’ambulanza, per il tuo ragazzo non ci fu scampo: Yuuri Katsuki non c’era più. Era deceduto per un’emorragia lasciandoti completamente solo con un dolore allucinante.  
Non potevi più abbracciarlo, non avresti più potuto dirgli quanto fantastico fosse, ne sperare di poter gareggiare nella stessa competizione.  
La vostra vita era stata distrutta dalla crudeltà di un individuo la cui identità non fu mai rivelata ed era questo che ti faceva soffrire di più. Il fatto di non sapere chi l’avesse ucciso, chi avesse stroncato un ragazzo che avrebbe potuto dare ancora tanto, era l’agonia più atroce che esistesse.  
Le forze dell’ordine avevano completamente fallito e tu non potevi perdonare che si fossero arresi: tutto fu catalogato come un tentativo di estorsione andato male, quando tu sapevi che i motivi fossero ben altri ma gli agenti non sarebbero mai stati in grado di capirlo. Ti avevano ferirto nel modo più spietato possibile.  
Alla fine arrivasti alla conclusione che, in una vita così ingiusta, la giustizia non esistesse e l’unica cosa che tu potessi fare, era convivere con quel dolore e l’amarezza che avrebbero dominato per sempre il tuo cuore.


End file.
